


I Hate Spring Break

by SummerRaine14



Series: Spring Buggie Break [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Betty Loves Jug, Day 1: Spring Break!, F/M, Jug loves Betty, Spring Buggie Break, but they're both blind, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: Betty and Jughead have been best friends their entire lives, and always planned to do the 'big' things together. But when their first Spring Break comes around and Jughead tells Betty he won't be travelling with her, will this be the end....or start of something new?





	I Hate Spring Break

Betty Cooper had been in love with her best friend, Jughead Jones, since anyone could remember. Well, that was except for Jughead himself. The two had grown up in a small all-American town, north of New York city, their mother and father being life long friends themselves, who had more than enough advice to share with their children. Jughead and Betty weren’t your typical friendship for such a town, most people had expected her to grow up attached to the hip of perfect boy-next door, Archie Andrews. Who was, quite literally her next door neighbour, while Jughead lived in the lower class part of town, struggling with money and a rough home life. Betty and Archie  _ made sense,  _ of course, Betty was never one for making much sense. When high school came around and Jughead was forced to attend Southside High, Betty asked her mother to give him a part time job at the Riverdale Register, the town’s newspaper owned by her mother and father, so that she could still see him on a regular basis. Jughead was a talented writer, that much was known to the town, and so, Alice Cooper happily allowed the teenager boy a three day job at the paper, explaining to Betty she didn’t want it to cut into his study time. Jughead had potential, anyone who read anything he wrote knew that, and Alice would be damned if she allowed his potential to go to waste. As Betty and Alice always knew, last month Jughead was offered a full scholarship to NYU for a creative writing class, and that’s what brought them here today. 

“Come on, Juggie. It’s one weekend, away from this stupid small town and all our stupid problems.” Betty explained over the phone. 

“Betts, I can’t afford to go away for a weekend. I’ve got too much going on here.” Jughead said, he never liked saying no to Betty, but sometimes, especially lately, it seemed to be the only thing he ever said to her. 

Betty was a smart girl, she noticed when Jughead messaged her less, or when he did how his answers were short, opposed to something that could lead to more conversations. They were in their senior year of high school, when a girl named Toni Topaz moved to Riverdale, more specifically, the southside of town. She and Jughead instantly clicked, of course they did, because it’s what  _ made sense.  _ When they started flirting, and then eventually began dating, Betty questioned her childhood friend, only to be blown off with half-ass excuses. And, much to Betty’s dismay, Jughead demanded they forget about their late night kisses that happened over the years, behind Pop’s Choc’ lit Shop under the star-filled sky. Jughead had no idea Betty spent that night curled up under her lavender coloured comforter sobbing into the matching pillows, the same pillows Jughead had rested his head on numerous times. He had no idea because, like she always did, Betty put on a fake smile to face the world in. 

Her and Jughead had gone back to the ‘just friends’ they’d agreed to always be, even if they  _ never  _ were to begin with. Betty had a very small hope that her best friend would be enlightened to spend  _ at least  _ the weekend of their first official spring break together. Alice had never let Betty go far from home for anything but studies and work, but as it was senior year and she was eighteen, there wasn’t much Alice could do. Betty knew some people from her internship in Las Angeles the previous summer, and she was invited to spend some of spring break at an amazing resort. Her friends from her internship were in their early twenties, and as Betty learned, always up for a party. They told her she could bring whoever she wanted, but there was only one person who came to mind. 

“Come on, you deserve a break.” She pleaded, not willing to give up. 

“Betty, I can’t, okay?” He went silent for a moment, but then continued, “Toni is here, I’ve got to go.” 

Before anything else was said, the line went dead. Betty sighed before tossing her phone on the floor, something that seemed a little too common these days. She was ready to allow her emotions to take over once again, when the sound of her mother and FP talking downstairs held her back. It wasn’t unusual for FP to be at their house, but Betty always wondered if there was more to their friendship than what they led on, if they were anything like her and Jughead. 

“FP, I’m just worried about her going to LA alone during this time of year, people are always drinking and it could be dangerous.” Alice sighed, this wasn’t the first time her mother voiced her opinion about Betty leaving town. 

“Allie, I’m sure she’s going to be taking Jug with her, he’ll keep an eye on her.” FP said, and those words sent an unwanted feeling through Betty. No, Jughead wasn’t coming with her. 

“Actually, he’s not.” Betty said, startling her mother and FP as they were previously unaware of her appearance. There were tears in her eyes now, “We just got off the phone, he’s too busy here-with Toni.” Though those weren’t the words he used himself, Betty knew it’s what he meant. “I’m almost done packing, and I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. You have nothing to worry about, mom. I’ll be okay.” With that, she turned back upstairs to her bedroom, trying to suppress her sobs, however, failing. 

 

\--

 

The following morning was a blur for Betty, when she woke, her eyelids felt as though they weighed a million pounds. She had spent much longer than she cared to admit crying over the fact that Jughead would, indeed not be joining her on her first ever real spring break. She pulled on her favourite skinny jeans, with a loose floral pink top and jean jacket, matching with a pair of white flats before facing her mother. The makeup she wore was natural, but hopefully enough to hide the circles under her eyes. Betty didn’t remember much after that, until arriving at the resort in LA and being pulled into a hug by one of the few people she kept in contact with. Kevin Keller, he was the stereotype gay of Las Angeles, but Betty lived for it. He had a bubbly personality, and was never one to shy away from the drama. There was truly never a dull moment when he was around. 

“Cooper, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, if I wasn’t gay you’d be my first choice.” Betty chuckled, despite her long, tear-filled night, she was able to laugh and feel genuinely happy around Kevin. “I see you’re all by your lonesome, I’m guessing that Jones boy is still yet to come to his senses?” Kevin was the only one Betty openly discussed Jughead with, as all her friends in Riverdale were unable to keep their mouths shut. Though Kevin liked to talk, there was no one he could tell. She knew her secrets were safe with him, but more than that, he was just an easy person to talk to. 

“Kev.” Betty warned, “Let’s just have some fun, okay?” Betty said, forcing her over-used fake smile and pushing back the sigh building up inside of her. She didn’t have to tell Kevin twice, and within seconds he was pulling her arm to the resort hotel and showing her the room she would be staying in. 

The building was stunning, Betty couldn’t remember seeing anything else this nice when she was in LA last, but for Spring break, they really did pull out all the stops. The entire lobby was spring themed and staff was in every possible area. The elevator was glass, you could watch the city as you travelled up and an insane chill of excitement ran through Betty’s body. Sure, her long time best friend wasn’t here, but that wasn’t going to stop her from enjoying herself in such a beautiful city. They arrived on the eighth floor, and Kevin led her down the hallway. Their rooms were, unsurprisingly, right next to each other’s. The room was large, and just like the rest of the building, a sight for sore eyes. Her bed was king sized in the center against the wall, with a large white comforter and far too many pillows to count. It led to a large bathroom with marble printed counter tops and, at Kevin’s request, a mini fridge. Betty looked older, which made it much easier when the time to create a fake ID came around. Betty scoffed remembering the conversation, her plan was never to drink, but Kevin also never took no for an answer. 

Kevin allowed Betty a few moments to herself to change, demanding she put on shorts and a bathing suit underneath as they would be near the water for the remainder of the weekend. As she was about to head out of the hotel room, her phone screen lit up, “Juggie” was the contact name that appeared and a part of Betty wanted to answer, but a stronger part of her wanted to make him wait for a response the way he’d made her wait ever since Toni came around. It wasn’t being immature, or petty, it was just, she wanted to enjoy herself, and the one person who used to bring a smile to her face was now the one person who caused her endless nights of nothing but tears. She turned her phone off, tightened her ponytail one last time, and opened the door. Kevin was standing there, a big grin on his face and Betty knew he had tons in store for the day. 

Hours went by, and eventually, the sun began to go down. It was closing in on eight pm when Betty and Kevin said their goodbyes. He, of course, would be out until the late am getting drunk and hooking up with whatever desperate gay (or bisexual) man would take him, while Betty had felt the results of her busy day taking a toll on her body. The first hour she was there, they played a game of volleyball in the sand, and then went for lunch, before starting to drink around two pm, and spending time on the beach. There were a few flirtatious older men coming in her direction, but she mostly kept close to Kevin and a couple people she’d known from her internship. As much as Betty enjoyed catching up with old friends, having fun on the beach, and drinking without worrying about hiding it from her mother, something was still missing, and all she wanted to do now was relax. 

Betty had just settled under the covers and opened her first edition of  _ Beloved  _ that Jughead had gotten her for Christmas last year when she heard a knock on the door. Groaning loudly, she pulled the covers off of herself and stood up. 

“Kev, I told you I’m done for the-” Betty stopped as she opened the door to see who was standing there, her initial guess being Kevin, but she was left in complete shock when it was Jughead. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Betty and Jughead actually hadn’t seen each other in a while, him always being gone before she showed up at the Register after cheerleading practise. She also noticed the absence of his infamous beanie, a rare sight that once upon a time, only she ever got to see. But here he was, in his red flannel and grey ‘S’ t-shirt with a pair of old jeans, without his beautiful crown shaped beanie. “Jug.” She whispered, her voice and words getting lost in her throat at the sight of her best friend. 

After another moment of silence, he pushed past her and ran his hand over his face. Pulling off his flannel shirt, Jughead turned to face Betty, “What the hell have you been doing all day?” He yelled, throwing her off guard completely and causing her to flinch. “Do you have any idea how many times I called you?” 

Betty scoffed, “That’s rich, coming from you.” She slammed the door shut and walked over to her bed, “Where’s your girlfriend that you were sooo busy with.” She said, being dramatic as she sat down and sighed once more. 

“Oh my god, Betts. It wasn’t about Toni.” Jughead snapped. He walked over to Betty and bent down on his knees in front of her, “All those times you thought I was with Toni? Or that I was blowing you off for Toni? God, Betty, I thought you knew me better than that.” 

“Jughead!” She yelled, “You literally SAID you were with her.” 

“I was LYING TO YOU!” He snapped back. “Do you remember last year when my dad left town? He was doing drug deals for this girl who he owed a favour to from years ago, but it was affecting his job and I couldn’t let that happen. We were barely getting by as it was, so I contacted her. Told her to take me instead. She was happy to do so, but it came with a threat.” Jughead took Betty’s hands and caressed his fingers over the healing crescent moon shapes in her palms, “She threatened you, Betts.”  

“Juggie.” Betty sobbed. 

“You have no idea how much I care about. If something ever happened to you-” Betty’s sobs became louder and Jughead got up onto the bed to hug her. “I could never lose you, Betty.” All Betty ever wanted to hear, was that her childhood best friend cared for her as much as she did for him. She wanted to know that her missing from his life would leave some sort of impact, “You weren’t phoning me back and I got so scared you were hurt.” He whispered, pressing another kiss to her, but this time, along her neck.  

As much as Betty loved the feeling of his lips against her neck, she had no idea what was happening. Against what she wanted to do, Betty lightly pushed Jughead off of her. “What are you doing?” She asked. 

His eyes went soft, expression changing completely when from she saw him at her door. “My dad came back to the house, screaming and telling me how dumb I was. I had no idea what he was going on about, but then he said your name. Betts-” Jughead placed his hands on her cheeks, “I love you. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, but I never thought you felt the same way. You’re this beautiful, smart, bright, and fun woman, but I’m just...me.”

“What about Toni?” Betty managed to choke out through her sobs. 

“Toni and I aren’t dating, Betts. She’s as gay as gay gets, but her parents would send her away if they knew, and her partner...well, let’s just say they’re not exclusive. We’ve been acting as each other’s beards for months. I needed to make it look like we weren’t together, to keep you safe, and the only way to stay away from you was pretending to have a girlfriend.” Jughead sighed as the truth came out. Things he’d kept inside for months, it was all finally revealed. He felt like a million pounds had been lifted off his chest and the smile he wore, for the first time in a long time, was genuine. 

“I don’t care about being safe, Jug.” Betty yelled, her sobs turning into anger. This time she pushed him back violently. “I cried over you for months! All I wanted was US, Jughead. You and me. This weekend? I was SO excited to spend it with the boy who I loved. But I came here alone, and I’ve spent the better part of the day alone too. Yeah, I had Kevin and all his friends, but I needed YOU.” Before Jughead was even given a chance to speak, Betty was off her bed and storming out of the hotel room. By the time he got to the hall, she was nowhere in sight. 

Betty had run down the hall quicker than she remembered doing anything in her entire life, knowing Jughead would be behind her, she just wanted to get away. Thankfully, the elevator was open and she managed to get on it before he had a chance to catch up to her. When she arrived downstairs, Kevin was in the lobby with some guy she didn’t recognize, which, with Kevin wasn’t all that surprising.

“Betty? What’s up?” Kevin asked, turning his attention away from the attractive man and to the emotional blonde standing in front of him. 

“I figured what’s the point of staying all cooped up alone when I could be down here drinking?” Betty smiled, “I didn’t bother changing, if I’m going to be drunk, I’d also like to be comfortable.” Kevin smiled back at her, he didn’t care what she was wearing anymore, just having her down here at this time of the night was a win for him. 

“Well, let’s go.” 

By the time he’d gotten downstairs, Betty was no longer there. Jughead searched around the resort for nearly half an hour before he saw his best friend up against some man with drinks in both their hands.  _ Shit.  _ He thought to himself. Betty had only drank a few times in her life, and each time it never ended good. Alcohol and Betty Cooper did not mix well, especially not when she was upset or angry. The man she was grinding up against looked to be in about his late-twenties and that made Jughead’s blood boil. Betty was young, too young for a man that age and he charged at them. 

“Get away from her.” Jughead demanded, pushing the older man to the ground and for once, being thankful that he grew up in the Southside where he learned to throw a punch or two. “What are you doing?” He asked Betty, who stood there with a half empty drink in hand and shocked look on her face. 

“It’s spring break. That’s when you do wild things, right?” She said, motioning around her to show all the people who were in very similar positions as the one she was in before Jughead had found her. 

“No. It’s where you do stupid things.” He growled, “Come on, I’m getting you out of here.” He said, grabbing Betty, but being pushed off in an instant. “Betty, I’m not in the mood to argue about this. We’re going.” 

Betty went to argue him, but before any words were said, she threw up her previous drinks all over the sand in between them. “Oh my god.” She whined in embarrassment, “let’s go back to the hotel.” Betty sighed, admitting defeat as she was held up by Jughead for support. 

 

\--

 

When Betty and Jughead arrived at the hotel, she had thrown up three times. The alcohol was clearly taking its effect, and all Jughead wanted to do was look after her. Betty laid on her bed as Jughead got her a clean outfit, and packed up her bags. It was decided on their walk, that they would be returning back to Riverdale. Jughead had taken the bus, so there was no worry about travelling with two cars. He managed to pack all her things fairly quickly, letting a single tear fall as he picked up her copy of Beloved and put it in her carry on bag. Betty was awake enough to walk herself down the hallway and into the car, but within ten minutes, she was passed out in the front passenger seat. Growing up, Betty and Jughead looked at spring break like it was this magical time, they thought it was a week where their lives changed forever and all dreams came true. As Jughead drove down the city streets and spared a few glances at the girl he loved, he  _ knew  _ it was a time where their lives changed forever. But only one day in, Jughead Jones was more than certain that he  _ hated  _ spring break.  

 


End file.
